Family in New York
by MiniDiannax
Summary: Santana and Brittany have been happily married for eight years now but they have been dating since they were sixteen, they have two daughters Amelia and Cassidy and a wondeful life but that doesn't mean things are easy all the time. Rated M for sexual content and language
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters except Amelia and Cassidy xxx**

**This is my new Brittana fic, this is my first slash one I hope you enjoy rated M for sexual content and language.**

"**Baby,Girls I'm home!" Brittany yelled as she shut the door to their three bedroom apartment.**

"**MOMMA!" two loud voices screamed as footsteps came towards the blonde.**

**Running into the foyer towards their mother was four year old Amelia with her long blonde hair and sky blue eyes that matched her momma's then there was seven year old Cassidy with tanned skin,short black hair and dark brown eyes she was the spitting image of her mother.**

"**Hello my angels, where's mommy?" Brittany asked as she lifted up Amelia kissing her cheek before leaning down to kiss the top of Cassidy's head.**

"**She's in the kitchen making dinner" Cassidy replied taking her momma's hand.**

**Walking into the kitchen Brittany was hit with the sight of her wife stood swaying her hips to the music playing on the radio in yoga pants and a football top, biting her lip she placed Amelia on the floor shooing the girls away who did as they were told, sneaking up behind the latina Brittany placed a kiss on Santana's pulse point causing her to drop the spatula and moan as she melted into her wife's arms.**

"**Hi baby"she whispered into the latina's ear.**

**Santana turned around in her wife's arms so she could talk to her properly but the blonde had other ideas placing a kiss on her lips smiling as Santana wrapped her arms around the blonde's waist pulling her closer.**

"**I missed you too" she giggled pulling away.**

**Brittany chuckled letting go of her wife so she could finish dinner off whilst she poured herself a glass of wine when all of a sudden Amelia came running into the kitchen in tears.**

"**Amelia, what's up sweetie?" Santana asked as she picked up her little girl.**

"**C...C...Cassy pushed me out of her room" the four year old cried hiding her face in Santana's shoulder who looked to her wife, nodding she set off to talk to her eldest.**

**Standing outside Cassidy's room Brittany remembered the day they adopted Cassidy.**

_Flashback_

_Santana and Brittany sootd looking through the window of the hospital nursey staring lovingly at the babies lay fast asleep when one little girl caught their eye, she was crying and fighting as the nurse tried to change her diaper._

"_Miss and Mrs Lopez-Pierce" a female nurse called as she popped her head out of an office._

_Walking into the bright room the couple took a seat infront of Claudia who had been responsible for helping them find a child to adopt for the past two years, today was the day they met their new daughter and would be taking her home._

"_So all the paperwork is filled out and you got a pass on everyone of your check ups and exams so are you ready to meet your new little girl?" Claudia asked._

_Brittany and Santana nodded both of them beaming so Claudia left the room to go and collect her when they heard the sound of crying they both turned to around as the door opened to reveal the baby that had caught their eye earlier, she was still screaming her little fist balled up._

"_Here she is" Claudia said as she handed Santana the crying infant._

_Once in Santana's arms the little girl stopped crying opening her eyes to reveal a set of dark brown eyes,Santana smiled as the little hand wrapped around her finger tightened stroking the infants tanned cheek Brittany smiled at her wife leaning over to place a kiss on her soft lips._

"_She's beautiful" Brittany whispered._

"_Hi Cassidy, I'm your mami" Santana cooed. _

_End of Flashback_

**Walking into Cassidy's lilac room she saw the seven year old lay on her king sized bed on her IPhone (A present for the girl after she broke her leg)**

**sitting down she cleared her throat to get the black haired girls attention.**

"**Cassidy Lyra Lopez-Pierce, look at me please" Brittany said when she only looked up for a second.**

**Cassidy did as she was told.**

"**This is about me pushing Amelia isn't it?" she asked looking down.**

"**Yes, you know the rules all doors must be kept open until bedtime" Brittany replied lifting her daughter's head.**

"**I'm sorry momma" Cassidy said crawling into her mother's now open arms for a well needed cuddle.**

"**I forgive you now let's go apologize to your sister then wash up for dinner" Brittany told her eldest taking her hand and leading her into the kitchen.**

"**Melia I'm sorry I pushed you out of my room" the young latina apologized to her little sister who beamed hugging her.**

**Dinner was full of the girls chatting about their day whilst Santana and Brittany listened a smile on both of their faces, once dinner was over Brittany did the dishes so that her wife could bathe their youngest and get her ready for bed whilst Cassidy did her homework. **

"**Mami I no want my hair washed" Amelia whined pouting causing her mom to laugh.**

"**How about we use momma's shampoo?" Santana suggested to the splashing blonde.**

"**YES!" she shouted as her mom grabbed the shampoo bottle.**

"**Momma can you help me with this question please" Cassidy asked as she walked into the study were Brittany was busy going through some papers.**

"**Sure Cassy-boo" Brittany chuckled when the girl rolled her eyes at the nickname.**

"**Why is being Gay frowned upon?" Cassidy re-sighted.**

**Brittany gasped tears rushing to her eyes.**

"**It's late you can finish it tomorrow please go and get ready for bed" she replied and the girl did as she was told.**

**Heading to see Santana who was busy reading their youngest a bedtime story to help settle her because if Amelia had it her way she would be up all night, knocking quietly as to not disturb the little blonde angel who was half asleep cuddled into her mami's side.**

"**I'm going to bed, night princess" she said but her voice was small.**

"**Kiss momma" Amelia pleaded yawning as Brittany placed a kiss on her forehead a single tear rolling down her cheek then she left leaving a confused and worried Santana to put both the girls to bed.**

**Half and hour later Santana entered her bedroom to find her wife curled up in a ball with her back to the latina but her shoulders were shaking indicating that she was crying, stripping down to just her panties Santana slipped under the covers wrapping her toned arm around the blonde's waist using the other hand to remove the hair shielding her wife's face.**

"**Baby what's wrong?" Santana asked kissing the girls temple.**

"**Cassidy asked me for help on a question which was why is being gay frowned upon, I guess it just hit home" she sobbed turning to bury her face in Santana's chest. **

**The Pierces weren't as accepting of their daughter's sexuality as the Lopez's were, they wanted her to be more like Quinn Fabray who was head cheerio at William McKinley HighSchool from sophmore to senior year, she was now married to Sam Evans and she is a successful lawyer so it was no doubt that the topic hit a nerve for Brittany. **

"**I will phone her principle in the morning and talk to her but let's forget about it now because I know something that will cheer you up" Santana said dipping her fingers into the blonde's panties. **

**Moaning Brittany pulled her wife in for a kiss as Santana teased her folds coating herself in Brittany's wetness before slipping a finger into her causing the blonde to let out a cry.**

"**Fuck San, that feels so good, more please" Brittany moaned thrusting her hips to meet Santana's fingers.**

"**Your so tight Britt, suck on my nipple" Santana ordered letting out a moan as the blonde took her hardened nipple into her warm mouth.**

**Adding another finger Santana used her thumb to rub circles on her wife's cilt feeling the dancer starting to flutter around her fingers then she felt the walls of her wife's opening clamp around her and her chanting the latina's name as she came riding our her orgasm on Santana's fingers.**

"**Fuck that felt amazing"Brittany chuckled flopping back onto the bed breathless, a smile resting on her face/**

**Santana pulled her fingers out licking them clean before crawling up next to her wife cuddling into her side, kissing her cheek.**

"**Glad I could help" **

**TA-DA chapter one complete let me know what u think xxxxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I only own Cassidy,Amelia and Lucas**

**Ryan Murphy is to be held responsible for the actions of any other characters in this story. Teehee **

**Mornings in the Lopez-Pierce household were a constant rush with trying to get Amelia and Cassidy up,washed,fed and ready for school whilst Santana and Brittany tried to get themselves ready for work, so today was no different except for little Amelia who woke up feeling not quite herself.**

"**Mami" she moaned as she shuffled into the kitchen to find Santana drinking coffee.**

"**Baby, why aren't you dressed the bus will be here in five minutes?" Santana asked kneeling down in front of the little blonde.**

**Amelia wrapped her skinny arms around her mother's neck burying her head in the latina's shoulder starting to cry, Santana could feel the heat coming off of her baby standing up she went towards the medicine cabinet pulling out the thermometer she placed it in the four year olds ear.**

"**Hey San have you seen my green leg warmers, what's wrong?" Brittany panicked as she saw her wife holding the shivering girl.**

**Once the device had beeped three times Santana removed it looking at the result gasping silently causing Brittany to run over to her wife and daughter her reaction the same as Santana's once she saw the reading.**

"**100 Fahrenheit looks like no school for you today missy but I have to go and talk to Cassidy's headmistress" Santana explained rocking a now sleeping Amelia.**

"**Well I am in hair and make-up all morning with Mike so how about I take Amelia to work whilst you go talk to Mrs. Henson and then come and pick her up once you've done" the blonde suggested running her hands up and down the latina's jacket covered arms.**

**Kissing her wife on the lips Santana handed over Amelia who didn't stir, she then pulled on her UGG's before calling out her eldest's name who appeared clad in black skinny jeans, a white tank top with Hot Chica written on it, brown UGG boots, grey leather jacket and her hair scraped into a side plait.**

"**Mami's going to drop you off today sweetie and Auntie Rachel will pick you up as normal" Brittany told Cassidy who nodded kissing her momma goodbye she followed Santana out.**

**Once in the car Cassidy turned the radio on groaning when Hannah Montana came blaring out of the speakers, searching through the glove compartment the young latina finally found what she was looking for and switched the CD's sitting back in her seat.**

"**You really do love this, don't you?" Santana chuckled as her and Rachel's cover of So Emotional started to play, Cassidy nodded beaming.**

"**Mami why is Amelia not going to school?" she asked.**

"**She has a high temp so it is most likely the flu that you had last week" Santana replied as she pulled into ****Ryer Avenue Elementary School car park.**

**Cassidy gasped.**

"**I got melia ill, I didn't mean to mami I'm sorry" she rambled on tears welling in her eyes.**

**Santana opened her arms allowing her eldest to crawl onto her lap cuddling into her mother's chest who smiled at how sensitive yet protective Cassidy was especially over Amelia.**

"**Ssssh baby girl, you didn't make your sister ill, she's going to be okay what she needs is for you to be a big brave girl at school and maybe during art draw her a picture because you know she loves that" Santana explained to Cassidy who sniffled.**

"**Okay mami, if your going to be home does that mean you can come and pick me up after vocal lessons?" Cassidy begged her big brown eyes growing wider.**

**Santana laughed kissing the seven year old's cheek who leaned into her mother's embrace yawning but soon she heard someone calling her name, looking out of the car window she saw Lucas Puckerman stood waving at her giggling Cassidy kissed her mami goodbye then jumped out of the SUV running over to her best friend.**

**Amelia had woken up ten minutes after arriving on the set of So You Think You Can Dance were Brittany was one of the professional dancers the little blonde had thrown**

**up twice and cried for mami every since, they were now sat in Brittany's trailer whilst her momma had her hair curled Amelia sat on the sofa pouting and fighting sleep.**

"**Good Morning Britt, oh hello miss Amelia what's that pout for hmm?" Mike asked as he walked in.**

"**I...I w..w..want m..my mami" she sobbed which lead to a horrible coughing fit and more crying.**

**Brittany sighed she hated seeing the girls ill or crying s when it was both it broke her heart she walked into her dressing area and returned with one of Santana's t-shirts she 'd stolen, handing it to the four year old she smiled when Amelia lay down clutching it tight in her little hand.**

"**Go to sleep Princess, I'll wake you when mami arrives" she whispered kissing her daughter's hot head.**

**Amelia was asleep in seconds.**

"**Santana, how have you been?" Mercedes Henson yelled as she entered her office.**

"**Good Cedes and yourself?" Santana asked as she hugged the sassy diva.**

"**Yeah so do what do I owe the pleasure?" Mercedes asked gesturing for Santana to sit.**

"**Yesterday Cassidy came home with an essay to do on why being gay is frowned upon, it really upset Britt, I don't appreciate my daughter being manipulated into thinking her mom's being together is a sin and I am not above suing if this issue is not addressed " Santana explained gripping the arms of her chair to contain her anger.**

**Mercedes buzzed her secretary asking her to send Cassidy to her office smiling at the latina who was breathing deeply she couldn't let Cassidy see her angry for it would worry the girl, minutes later the door opened to reveal a scared Cassidy.**

"**You wished to see me Mrs Henson" Cassidy said politely not yet noticing her mami who was smiling at her daughter's impeccable manners.**

"**Yes Cassidy, why don't you come join me and your mom sweetie" Mercedes replied.**

"**Mami" Cassidy gasped as Santana stood up, she ran to her.**

"**Hey Baby, don't be scared your not in trouble" Santana reassured her daughter as she picked the girl up.**

**They talked for a good hour about the incident before coming to a conclusion that both students and teachers making homophobic remarks towards Cassidy, Amelia or any other student will serve a month's worth of detentions after school with Santana and as for teachers they will be suspended from work for a month, thanking Mercedes mother and daughter left the office to find Lucas stood waiting for Cassidy who he hugged as soon as he saw her.**

"**Hi Auntie Tana" he said hugging the older latina.**

"**Hey Lucas, tell your mom that I am gonna pick Cassidy up as a surprise after vocal lessons okay" she whispered in his ear.**

**Lucas nodded.**

"**Mami I want to come home with you and Amelia" the young latina pleaded hugging her mother's leg.**

**Santana sighed running her fingers through Cassidy's hair.**

"**No you need to stay here and keep mister here out of trouble" she chuckled when Lucas gasped then frowned at her.**

"**I'm a good boy, most of the time, I just get angry when people hurt my family" he muttered looking at Cassidy who was glaring at him.**

"**Well I need to go and get Amelia before momma starts shooting but I will see you later, be good baby girl I love you with all my heart" Santana whispered to her daughter as she knelt down to hug her.**

"**I love you too, tell momma and Amelia I love them aswell" Cassidy said as she hugged her mami.**

**Arriving on the set Santana headed towards her wife's trailer greeting the other dancers and contestants as she passed them but as she reached the trailer she took in a deep breath preparing herself for the worst as when the youngest Lopez-Pierce was ill she was attached to her mami and hated if she wasn't, opening the door the first thing she saw was a pale-faced Amelia lay fast asleep on the sofa whilst Brittany sat next to her reading a magazine beaming when she noticed Santana stood in the doorway.**

"**There's my beautiful wife, I was wondering when you would show up" Brittany said as Santana perched herself on the blonde's lap slipping her tanned arms around the dancer's neck kissing her passionately.**

"**Well I am here now, how's she been?" she asked looking down at their daughter.**

**Brittany sighed.**

"**She threw up twice then continued to cry for you whilst fighting off sleep and she only went to sleep after I gave her the shirt you left here" Brittany told Santana who chuckled remembering why she she'd left it here in the first place.**

_**Flashback**_

"_Mmmm You like that baby?" Brittany whispered huskily from her place between Santana's legs._

_The latina moaned in response mewling when Brittany's tongue slid up her folds sucking her cilt into her mouth causing Santana to gasp her head falling back hitting the mirror but all her thoughts were on what her wife's tongue was now doing when she felt a familiar coil in her stomach._

"_Britt, fuck,gonna,need to,argh,cum" she panted out rolling her hips to bring the release she was dying for._

_Brittany reached up cupping the tanned girls breast thumbing her rock hard nipple which sent Santana into a frenzy, her hands gripping the blonde's hair pushing her closer to her aching core when she felt it hit her._

"_HOLY FUCK!" Santana screamed thrashing as her orgasm hit her._

"_Brittany is here everything okay in there?" came a female voice from outside._

_Both girls froze before quickly scrambling to find their discarded clothes pulling them on laughing as Santana's legs were still like jelly then the door opened to reveal Brittany's manager who smiled at the girls who by now were cuddling on the sofa secretly hoping she didn't catch on._

"_I'll see you later baby" Santana said kissing the blonde holding back a moan as she tasted herself on her wife's lips._

_Leaving Brittany noticed Santana had left her top she was wearing over her tank top but she decided to keep it, throwing it in her closet she headed out to the set._

_End of Flashback _

"**Did everything go okay at school?" Brittany asked placing small kisses on Santana's neck who leaned into her wife.**

"**Yeah I'll explain it to you later but I think it would be best to get this one home" she replied slipping off the blonde's lap kneeling down in front of Amelia.**

**Brittany smiled at the adoring look on her wife's face. **

**Running a hand over the sleeping child's forehead Santana gasped at the heat and sweat on Amelia when suddenly a pair of blue orbs appeared from behind sleepy eyelids causing the two woman to smile adoringly at their youngest daughter.**

"**Momma, I want Mami" Amelia cried sitting up.**

"**I'm here baby" Santana cooed as the little blonde fell into her open arms.**

"**I told you Mami would be here soon babygirl" Brittany told Amelia as Santana sat back down next to her.**

**Amelia nodded cuddling into Santana her eyes drooping yet again when a loud bang caused her to jump then start shaking in the latina's arms who had to to hold back tears as she remembered the night she met her little doe-eyed baby.**

_**Flashback** _

_It was mid-august in New York City._

_A tired Santana was on her way home from the office after a long hard day and she couldn't wait to see her beautiful wife and adorable daughter, as a cold wind blew she pulled her jacket tighter together._

"_Mommy" came a little voice._

_Whipping her body round Santana saw a little blonde-haired girl who was clad in a nightie, Wellington boots and clutched in her hand was a little horse, kneeling down the girl's face fell when she realized that it wasn't her mom backing away when the latina held her hand out to her._

"_Where's your mommy, sweetie?" Santana asked sweetly._

_She shrugged._

"_What's your name sweetie?" she asked._

_She shrugged again,_

"_She took me to the park but then she leave, I scared and want to go home" she whispered tears welling in her big blue eyes._

"_Well how about you come to my house and we'll try to find your mommy so she can come and pick you up" she suggested holding her arms out._

_Running into the warm, comforting arms of the latina who held her close the toddler found herself resting her head on the jacket covered shoulder of the kind lady as they headed to her apartment._

_**End of Flashback**_

"**San,babe,come back" the sound of her wife's voice brought her back to reality and she saw that Amelia was now sleeping peacefully in her arms.**

"**Sorry I was thinking about when I first met her, she was so little" Santana replied taking one of her wife's hands interlocking their fingers.**

**Brittany leaned in placing a kiss on her wife's lips who relaxed as she felt the love wash over her draining away the fear that was radiating off her body mere minutes ago, pulling away Brittany kissed her daughter's head standing up and following her wife to the car after Amelia was safe Santana allowed the blonde to wrap her in a hug holding on tightly.**

"**I love you so so much" Santana whispered.**

"**I love you too San" Brittany whispered back placing on last kiss on her cheek.**

**By the time they returned home Amelia was awake and once again throwing up but refused to let go of Santana when she tried to set her down on the sofa so she could retrieve a glass of orange juice for her, giving in she carried the little girl to the kitchen and prepared her a glass of orange juice.**

" **Drink up mija then we'll get you into the bath" she told her daughter who frowned but did as she was told.**

"**Mami have bath aswell" she stated innocently.**

**Santana chuckled.**

"**Okay baby" she answered placing the now empty glass in the sink and carrying the four year old to the bathroom.**

**Three hours later Santana was on her way to Rachel and Puck's apartment which was located several blocks away from theirs, Amelia had drifted off to sleep but her temperature was still quiet high which was starting to worry Santana as when they adopted Amelia she had a few health problems but Brittany had told her not to worry as the girls were very observant of everything around them.**

**Pulling up outside the apartment the latina carefully lifted Amelia out of her car-seat, locking the car she headed up to her friend's apartment but as she neared she couldn't help but stop and listen to her angel sing, her voice was pure gold better than any child she'd heard before but of course being her mami she was biased so when Cassidy asked if she could start vocal lessons with her Aunt they couldn't help but say yes, knocking on the door she heard the little pitter patter of feet then the door opened to reveal Noah Puckerman holding two year old Alexis who giggled excitedly at the sight of her aunt.**

"**Hey Puckerman" she smiled as she stepped into the apartment, tickling Alexis in the process.**

"**Hey San, how's my little cupcake?" he asked running a hand gently down Amelia's back.**

"**Not to well she has the flu but due to her health problems when we first got her I am worried it may worsen" she said truthfully.**

"**She'll be okay San, you and Britt's are great parents and will look after her" he replied as Alexis grabbed his ear.**

"**Hey lexi-bear, how's my favourite niece" she cooed earning herself a toothy grin from the carbon copy of Rachel.**

"**Good Auntie Tana, can I come to yours next weekend to play with Amelia and Cassy?" the two year old asked her eyes wide and bottom lip jutting out.**

**Santana chuckled. **

"**If Amelia is better then yes you can sweetie" Santana replied causing Alexis to squeal.**

"**You can set Amelia down on the sofa whilst you go get Cassy, I'll watch her" Puck told the latina who nodded setting her daughter down before walking down the hallway stopping in the open doorway to Rachel's music room who saw the latina but kept quiet knowing she was here to surprise Cassidy.**

**Listening to her daughter she remembered that Brittany was yet to hear her sing whilst at Rachel's so pulling out her phone she sent Brittany a text.**

_'Hi Baby, going to ring you as I thought u might like to hear ur daughter singing'- Sanny x_

**Moments later her phone buzzed.**

_'I would love to baby'- BrittBritt x_

**Pressing call she heard her wife pick up, she leant against the door frame holding the phone up so she could hear Cassidy sing then as Cassidy finished she heard clapping before the line went dead, the young latina was busy guzzling down a bottle of water when Santana spoke up.**

"**Good job baby" she praised.**

**Spinning around Cassidy squealed when she saw her mother stood beaming setting off she ran into her mami's arms giggling when she was spun around, once they came to stop she looked back at Rachel waiting to hear her teacher's verdict.**

"**I think someone has just earned themselves a spot in next month's solo's sectionals" Rachel said laughing when Cassidy screamed.**

"**OH MY GOD MAMI, I'M GOING TO THE SOLO'S SECTIONALS!" she screamed tears running down her face.**

"**Princess I had no doubt that you wouldn't, Momma will be so proud of you but what do you say to Auntie Rachel for allowing you to practise on her days off" she instructed Cassidy who was now running over to her Auntie.**

"**Thank You so so so so so much Auntie Rachel, I couldn't have done it without you" she thanked the brunette who happily hugged her niece.**

"**Go call momma but quietly Amelia is asleep in the lounge" she told Cassidy who ran off phone in her hand already dialling.**

**Santana walked over to Rachel who was busy sorting out her music sheets, placing them back in the right folders she decided to help rolling her eyes when Rachel bumped hips with her causing the sheets in the latina's hands to scatter onto the floor but Santana wasn't about to let the little diva get away with it so just as Rachel was about to place the last sheet in the folder she pretended to sneeze 'accidentally' hitting the folder out of the brunette's hand and all the sheets fell out again scattering all over the room.**

"**Very mature Santana" Rachel teased.**

"**Mature is my middle name Rach" she teased back.**

**Rachel stuck her tongue out at the latina.**

"**Now whose being immature but seriously thanks so much for helping her Rach, you know I have a big case coming up and Britt has filming 3 days a week maybe 4 so Cassidy will need someone to help her prepare for her competition" Santana stated winking at Rachel whose face lit up.**

"**Me?" she asked dumbfounded.**

"**Yes you silly who else but the Broadway diva herself, I trust you with her and plus she knows not to try anything with you" she explained.**

**Rachel hugged her excitedly in which Santana hugged back laughing at just how much the little diva has not changed since high-school when she pulled away they heard running footsteps coming towards them and suddenly a little figure had attached themselves to Santana's leg looking down she saw Amelia.**

"**Mami I want to go home" she moaned.**

**Kneeling down she picked the little girl up setting her on her hip as she started to sway back and forth trying to lull her back to sleep.**

"**We'll sort out a schedule once little one is better" Rachel said as they headed towards the door.**

**Santana nodded calling out Cassidy's name who came running with her bag and coat hugging her auntie and uncle goodbye she blew a kiss to Alexis and waved goodbye to Lucas, the family arrived home to find Brittany sat in the front room with an unexpected guest who caused Santana to freeze.**

"**Abuela" she gasped.**

**TA-DA **

**Sorry I took so long to update I am currently preparing to start my new full time job and it is taking up a lot of my time I hope you all enjoyed please review if possible.**

**xxxx**


End file.
